A polymer alloy technology of producing a polymer composition having properties of interest by blending a plurality of types of polymers is known. For example, an attempt to obtain biodegradable molding materials by mixing so-called biodegradable plastics with polyolefin-based polymers, which are known as general-purpose polymers, has been proposed. On the basis of this perspective, JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2006-77063 A discloses a technology of mixing acid- or epoxy group-containing polyolefin with a polymer alloy of a polyolefin-based polymer and a biodegradable plastic to improve the dispersion conditions of the polyolefin-based polymer and the biodegradable plastic.
Also, JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2006-52248 A discloses a polymer alloy comprising a polylactic acid resin, an epoxy group-containing polyolefin resin, and an epoxy resin. JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2006-52248 A discloses that such a composition results in a polylactic acid-based resin composition with improved impact resistance, hydrolysis resistance, and thermal stability.
According to the technology disclosed in JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2006-77063 A, the impact resistance of a molded article using a polymer alloy containing a polyolefin-based polymer can be improved. However, various other properties, such as tensile elongation property at break and flexural modulus in particular, could not be significantly improved.
According to the technology disclosed in JP Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2006-52248 A, properties of a biodegradable polylactic acid resin can be improved, but this technology would not improve properties of a polyolefin-based polymer, which is a general-purpose polymer.